


The Future is the Past

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Mild Language, Nightmares, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Steggy - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve/Peggy - Freeform, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: What if Steve hadn’t vanished in 1945? What if he was able to live the life he’d always dreamed of having? A life with Peggy Carter.





	1. A Reencounter

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS ENDGAME! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
> 
> This was written for the Hello Spring 2019 31 Day Fiction Short Story Event hosted by @itsbuckysworld and reblogged to @ibwhellospring on Tumblr I took some liberties with the prompt, as in it hasn’t been three years. Headcanons developed after seeing Endgame.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a decision that will change his life forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 1: Reencounter after three years

 

Steve knew the moment things shifted, the moment his future became his past, the moment the life he’d lived in the twenty-first century became a memory, the moment he created that new timeline Tony and Bruce had talked about. It was the moment that Peggy Carter’s dark brown eyes met his, widening in surprise, her perfectly painted lips parting slightly when she gasped.

“St-steve?” she whispered.

“Hi Peggy,” he said, stepping out of the shadows and into the light.

She fell back a step, her throat moving as she swallowed. “Th-this isn’t...it’s not possible,” she said, her voice pitched so low he could barely hear her, as if she was afraid anything above a whisper would cause him to vanish. “Y-you disappeared, vanished into the ocean weeks and weeks ago. We haven’t been able to find you. We’ve tried, Howard is  _ still _  trying. We thought you were dead.”

Steve closed his eyes and nodded. That sounded about right. He’d tried to time it perfectly, wanting to make sure he arrived shortly after his disappearance, not wanting to wait until he was nothing but a distant memory to her. “Peggy, I can explain -”

The gun appeared out of nowhere, pointed directly at his face. He had no doubt she would hit him right between the eyes, she’d always been a crack shot. “I think that is a fantastic idea,” she murmured.

“You might not believe me,” he said.

“I’ll decide for myself, thank you.”

He started talking and once he started, he couldn’t seem to stop. It spilled out of him, everything, every moment from the last seventy odd years - his time in the ice, the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, Ultron, Bucky, Tony, Sam, Thanos, and everything in between. Right up to his decision to not go home, but rather find Peggy and try to live the life he’d always wanted.

By the time he finished talking the sun had set. They were sitting in her living room, the gun laying on the table beside her, two cups of tea growing cold between them. He waited, leaving it to her, wondering if he could make it back without Bruce waiting to push the button.

Peggy cleared her throat and rose to her feet. “Would you like something to eat? I haven’t eaten since this morning and I’m famished. You?”

“Sure,” he nodded. “Can I help?”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” she smiled. “Nothing fancy, though. I have sandwich things in the refrigerator.”

“That sounds great.”

“Well, come on then,” she said, her shoulders straightening. “Let’s eat, then we can talk about what we’re going to do next.”

Steve raised an eyebrow, his head tipping to one side. “Next?”

“I imagine you need a place to stay, clothes, the whole lot. It seems we might have our work cut out for us the next few days.” She marched out of the room without so much as a glance back.

Steve smiled and shook his head. She hadn’t changed a bit.


	2. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy take a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 2: Stroll

 

The cold breeze lifted his hair off of his forehead and sent a chill down his spine. He pushed a hand through his hair in a fruitless effort to keep it from falling in his eyes. He would need it cut soon; he’d have to ask Peggy if she knew anyone.

Peggy.

Steve sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. God, he’d missed her. He hadn’t realized how much until he’d laid eyes on her again and felt her soft lips against his cheek when she’d kissed him that first night after she’d laid some blankets on the couch for him. They’d been circling each other ever since, trying to figure out what to do with this new world suddenly thrust in front of them.

They hadn’t talked much after that first night, nothing beyond ‘good morning’ or ‘how was your day’. Steve had stayed on lockdown in Peggy’s small house in Queens, afraid to venture out should someone recognize him, while Peggy had tried to go about her daily business as if everything was normal, as if the man she’d loved then lost hadn’t suddenly made a reappearance in her life.

But none of this was normal. Maybe he’d made a mistake. Maybe he shouldn’t have come.

“Hi.”

He turned to see Peggy standing just outside the back door, sweater pulled tight around her. “Hi,” he replied.

“What are you doing out here?” she asked.

Steve shrugged and smiled weakly. “Honestly, hiding from you,” he chuckled dryly.

“Funny, I was hiding inside from you,” she laughed. She stared out into the dark night, gnawing nervously on her bottom lip. “Would you like to take a walk?”

“I would.” He held out his arm, wondering if she would take it, which, to his surprise, she did, letting him lead her down the steps and into the dark night.

He’d forgotten how dark the city could be. In the twenty-first century, it hummed with a pulsating glow, the city that never slept. But there had been a time, when he was young, when the burroughs had been quiet and sleepy, especially at night. It was comforting, like a cocoon wrapped around them.

They walked in silence, circling the block, once, twice. On the third trip around, Peggy stopped him, her hand in the crook of his elbow squeezing just once. They stood at the entrance to a small park, nothing more than a couple of swings, a merry-go-round, a bench under some trees, and one lone street light illuminating the bench. They strolled across the grass and sat on the bench.

Peggy sat with her hands clasped in her lap, twisting them nervously. “This is strange for me,” she murmured. “Having you here.”

“I know.”

“I mourned you, I’ve been mourning you. And now you’re here, sitting beside me, with that vulnerable, confused, scared, but determined look in your eyes, the one I remember so clearly. The look that says you’re determined to succeed or die trying.”

Steve couldn’t do anything more than smile and nod. She was right, this was his last chance. His only chance. And he desperately wanted to succeed.

“This isn’t going to be easy,” she said. “You’re Captain America. The whole world knows who you are and the whole world thinks you’re dead.”

“I’m not Captain America anymore. I’m just plain old Steve Rogers,” he replied. “I’m okay with people thinking I’m dead.”

“But are you really? You’ve never been the type to sit back and be quiet. You don’t like bullies.”

“I’ve fought all the bullies I’m gonna fight, Peg,” he explained. “I’m ready for something different, something more.”

Peggy was quiet for a moment. “What if I’m still fighting?” she whispered.

“I won’t stop you.” He reached out and put his hand over hers. “I want you to live your life, the one you deserve. I’d like to be part of it, I’d like to give you that life, help you have that life. But only if you want me to.”

The silence was deafening, pounding in his ears, suffocating him. After what seemed like an eternity, Peggy turned her hand over, her fingers intertwining with his.

“Let’s go home.”


	3. Goodbye Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds a box filled with letters written by Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 3: Goodbye Letters

 

Boxes littered the house, some packed, some half full, some still empty. They were moving, to New Jersey of all places, a small town thirty minutes from Camp Lehigh. They both thought it best, making it easier for Steve to hide in plain sight and for Peggy to continue her work.

He’d offered to pack; it was the least he could do, considering what she was sacrificing to be with him. He had packed almost everything, until he found the shoebox. Now, he was sitting on the floor in the living room, the open, empty box beside him. He’d found it in the back of a closet, only discovering the letters after it had fallen to the floor, the loosely tied twine falling off, sending the letters tumbling across the carpet, his name jumping out at him. He’d picked up the nearest and quickly scanned it.

It appeared to be a goodbye letter, addressed to him, dated the same day he had gone into the ice. In it, Peggy poured her heart out, the ramblings of a grieving woman, at times incoherent, at times unbelievably succinct, completely heartbreaking. By the time he finished it, his heart was wrenched in two, Peggy’s grief a tangible entity. He grabbed the remaining letters off the floor and found the next one.

Steve read them all, every word, every feeling, every emotion - sadness, anger, despair - everything Peggy had dealt with after his supposed death. He hadn’t realized the depth of her grief, hadn’t realized how strong her love had been. He’d always considered Peggy the love of his life; he hadn’t known that she felt the same about him. When he’d found her after coming out of the ice, in his other future, she’d never mentioned it. Knowing Peggy, it had been to protect him, keep him from feeling any kind of guilt, because she knew him well enough to know that the guilt would have consumed him.

After he read the last letter, he folded it and stacked them neatly in the shoebox, then he secured the lid with the piece of twine. He packed it in another box, covered it with coats and blankets from the closet, and closed it. He’d contemplated discussing the letters with Peggy, but he’d quickly dismissed the idea. Peggy’s grief was her own; if and when she wanted to share it with him, she would.

“Steve!”

“In here,” he called. He hadn’t heard the door open or close; he’d been too consumed with what he’d just read, his brain turning things over and over, examining them too closely as he had a tendency to do. Not for the first time, he wondered if coming back into Peggy’s life was a mistake.

“You’ve packed so much,” she said as she entered the room, a smile on her face. “You’re nearly done.” She turned in a circle, her eyes widening when she noticed the empty closet. She glanced at him, crossed the room, and peered inside. “Even the closet.” She narrowed her eyes, watching him carefully, as if she expected him to say something about the shoebox full of letters.

Steve pointed to the box on the floor. “All done,” he grinned. “I hope that’s okay?”

“Of course it is,” Peggy nodded. “Find anything interesting?”

“Nope,” he shrugged. “Just some shoeboxes, a few coats, and some blankets.” He kicked the box on the floor beside him. “All in here.”

“Hmm, I see,” she murmured, coming to stand beside him. She tipped her head back, her chocolate brown eyes staring into his. She cupped his face, her thumb caressing his cheek, pushed up on her toes, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I missed you.”

“I know,” he whispered, sliding his arm around her and hugging her close. “I know.”


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 4: “____ is lost! Help me find it/them”

 

Her cries woke him from a dead sleep. He struggled to sit up, gripping the back of the couch, steadying himself, disoriented, confused. He blew out a shaky breath, threw the blankets covering him aside, and grabbed his pants from the floor. He struggled to get them on as he moved down the hall toward her room. Dim light spilled out through the cracked door.

“Peggy?” he whispered, pushing the door open a few inches and peering inside.

The bedside lamp illuminated Peggy’s sleeping form, though it couldn’t have been a restful sleep, not with the way she was tossing and turning, her dark brown hair falling over her face. Satisfied that she wasn’t hurt, he turned to leave.

“Steve! Steve!”

He turned back, thinking she must have seen him, but her eyes were closed, the blankets still twisted around her legs. She was talking in her sleep.

“Howard, please,” she mumbled. “Please help me. Steve is lost! You have to help me find him.” A tear rolled down her cheek, a choked sob leaving her. “Please, I’m begging you.”

Steve’s breath caught in his throat, his heart pounding. He crossed the room and put a hand on her waist, shaking her gently.

“Peggy? Peggy, wake up.”

She shot up, her hand going directly to the half-open drawer on the bedside table, no recognition in her eyes. Steve caught her hand, catching it before she pulled her gun and shot him. 

“Peggy, it’s me,” he murmured, kneeling beside the bed, rubbing circles on her hip, hoping to calm her. “It’s Steve.”

Peggy dragged in a deep breath, put her hand over his, and squeezed. “Steve? Wh-what’s going on?”

“Hey, Peg,” he smiled. “I think...I think you were having a bad dream.”

She closed her eyes and shook her head, a single tear sliding down her cheek. “You were gone. It’s...it’s one I have quite frequently. I thought, I hoped really, that now that you were here, they would go away, that the nightmares would stop. I guess it was wishful thinking. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“No need to apologize,” he scoffed. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He rose to his feet to leave, but it was Peggy’s turn to catch his hand in hers.

“Don’t go,” she said.

“What?”

“Stay with me,” Peggy whispered. “Please?”

“I thought -”

“I know what I said,” she sighed. “Just...lie down with me for a bit? Maybe it will help with the nightmares.”

Steve nodded, lifted the edge of the blanket, and slipped into the bed beside her. He pulled Peggy into his arms, her head on his chest, his cheek resting on the top of her head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Thank you,” Peggy murmured.

“You’re welcome. I’ll sleep with you any time you want.”

Peggy laughed, her face buried against his chest, her hair tickling his nose, his own laughter bubbling from deep in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her close. Within minutes, they were both asleep.


	5. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy stargaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 5: Starry Night

 

“What are you doing?” Peggy asked.

Steve stopped at the back door, the bottle of wine, glasses, and the blanket held loosely in one hand. “Come outside with me,” he murmured. “I thought we could sit under the stars, celebrate.”

“Celebrate?” She smiled, her lower lip caught between her teeth. “What, pray tell, are we celebrating?”

“I don’t know,” Steve shrugged. “Everything?”

Peggy laughed, the sound like music to his ears. There had been a lot of laughter the last few days, as well as talking, reminiscing, and even tears as they worked toward making their life together a reality. Everything was moved into their new home in New Jersey, a home they planned to build together. He wanted to celebrate that. He wanted to celebrate her.

“Come on,” he said, holding out his hand. “Starry night, warmish evening, perfect night for stargazing.”

Peggy took his hand and followed him outside. Steve laid the blanket in the grass, making sure the huge oak tree in the backyard wasn’t blocking their view of the star-filled sky. Peggy sat between his legs, accepted the glass of wine he handed her, and leaned against him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her against his chest, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Are you okay?” she murmured.

“Hmmm?”

“Are you okay?” she repeated.

“I’d say I was feeling a bit nostalgic, but that’s...weird? It’s just...I’ve wanted this for so long, dreamed about it for years, but I’d resigned myself to never getting it, yet, here I am.”

“But?”

“I’m feeling guilty -”

“Here it comes,” Peggy mumbled under her breath.

“What?” he muttered. “I can feel guilty.”

Peggy turned in his arms, her head already shaking. “You’re always so dramatic,” she smiled.

His heart skipped a beat, a sudden flash of Peggy in her nineties saying the same thing to him. He couldn’t help but smile and hug her tighter, shaking his head.

“Why do you feel guilty, Steve?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Is it because you’re living your life? Because for once, your focus isn’t on saving someone else, but on taking care of yourself?”

“Probably,” he shrugged.

“I’d bet money on it. You’re so predictable.”

“That’s disconcerting,” Steve mumbled. “I just worry -”

“You always worry, Steven, always,” Peggy scolded. “You’ve had enough worry to fill up several lifetimes. Please do not feel guilty for finally having a life, that life that you said Howard’s son told you to get. And do not feel guilty about it.”

He opened his mouth to say something, though he wasn’t sure what, but Peggy put a finger to his lips, cutting him off. 

“Stop it. Not another word. Stop second guessing yourself and stop worrying.”

Steve knew better than to argue with her, so instead, he sighed and nodded. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” she smiled. She turned around, settled herself back in his arms, leaning against his chest, her wine glass in her hand. She pointed up. “Now, let’s enjoy the quiet. Look at the stars.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured.


	6. Funny How Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s photo makes an appearance on Peggy’s desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 6: Photograph

 

Steve spent the entire day cleaning, painting and rearranging the furniture, trying to get it just right, the desk at the perfect angle, facing the door, the chair in the corner Peggy’s favorite, the bookshelf placed next to it so she could easily reach her books. His easel went in the corner, where it would catch the afternoon light best. It felt good to be doing  _ something _ , instead of sitting idly by, doing nothing.

Once Peggy was home, he led her to the back of the house, his hands over her eyes, stopping just over the threshold of the room. He released her and waited, holding his breath as she surveyed the room and what he’d done.

“Oh, Steve, it’s lovely,” she murmured. “Absolutely lovely. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know I didn’t, I wanted to,” he shrugged. “I’m glad you like it.”

Peggy threw her arms around his neck, pushed up on her toes, and kissed him. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome,” he replied.

He had no idea when the photograph appeared on the corner of her desk, just that one day, there it was, the picture of him from Camp Lehigh, before the serum and Dr. Erskine, before he’d become Captain America. Peggy didn’t say anything about it, didn’t acknowledge it, it was just there. Steve didn’t notice it until Peggy commented on it.

“You know, I think I might have loved you even then.”

Peggy’s words drew his attention away from the sketchbook in his hands. She was holding the photograph of him, her finger tracing the frame, a wistful expression on her face.

“Right,” he scoffed. “You loved that skinny, asthmatic kid from Brooklyn?”

“I still love the skinny, asthmatic kid from Brooklyn. What I love about you, Steve, isn’t the muscles or your ability to fight, or your strategic ability. I love the man who wanted to save the world, the man whose goodness is embedded in every fiber of his being and was before Erskine and Stark changed him, when you were still that skinny, asthmatic kid from Brooklyn. The world may love Captain America, but I love Steve Rogers.”

“Peg,” he whispered. “Y-you didn’t tell me. I never knew you felt that way.”

Peggy cleared her throat. “Of course you didn’t. We were in the middle of a war, you were fighting constantly, everything was coming down around our ears. And then, you were gone.” She wiped away the tear sliding down her cheek. “But, now you’re here. And we’re together. Funny how things change.”

Steve set his sketchbook down, crossed the room, and kneeled beside her chair. He pushed her hair off of her cheek, tucked it behind her ear, and gently kissed her.

“Funny how things change.”


	7. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Steve and Peggy to take things to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 7: Are you in?

 

Steve fussed with his jacket and straightened his black tie for what felt like the thousandth time in the last few minutes, then he pushed a hand through his hair. He’d never been this nervous, not ever. He'd fought Nazis, defeated a god, even battled aliens from outer space, but for some reason, the thought of slipping a ring on Peggy's finger terrified him.

"Feeling alright, Mr. Stevens?" the justice of the peace asked.

Steve smiled at the use of the fake name he had chosen; it was the first time he’d heard someone say it out loud. He cleared his throat and forced himself to smile at this man trying to comfort a stranger on his wedding day. "Yes, sir," he nodded. "Just a little nervous."

"I can tell," the man chuckled. "You'll be fine, son. Just don't forget to breathe."

"Yes, sir," Steve said again, nodding.

The justice of the peace pointed at the door behind him. "I'll see you and your bride-to-be in a few minutes." He disappeared through the door.

Steve exhaled slowly and shifted from foot to foot several times, his eyes on the door to the ladies room that Peggy had gone through moments earlier. He suddenly pictured her crawling out the window and vanishing into the night, free of any obligation to Steve. He almost yanked open the bathroom door, the only thing stopping him were the five or six people also waiting in the hallway. He'd just decided he was going to do it anyway when the door opened and Peggy emerged.

His ability to breathe, to think, to form words dissipated the second he laid eyes on her. Her curls fell over her shoulders, the dark chestnut locks shining. Her white lace dress fell just below her knee, hugging her curves, curves he couldn’t wait to get his hands on later. Her simple white heels clicked on the dark wooden floor as she walked toward him, smiling nervously.

“You look beautiful,” Steve murmured.

Peggy shrugged off the compliment, though her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. “Thank you. Are you ready for this?”

“I am,” he nodded. “All in.” He took her hand, holding it tightly in his. “How about you? Are you in?”

“With every ounce of my being,” Peggy whispered. She leaned against him, her forehead resting on his chest for a moment before she pushed up on her toes and kissed him.

The fear and anxiety that had wrapped itself around his chest, making it hard to breathe, making his heart pound, suddenly let go, gone in that instant. He cupped her face in both hands and kissed her forehead.

“I love you, Peggy Carter,” he murmured. “What do you say we go get married?”

“I think that sounds like a brilliant idea,” she nodded.

“All in?”

“All in,” she laughed.


	8. Hold onto the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds another box in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 8: hiding in the closet, he/she found…

The knock on the door startled them both; they weren’t expecting anyone, though the occasional neighbor would drop by unannounced every now and then, but certainly not this late in the evening. Peggy crawled off of Steve’s lap, buttoning her blouse as she hurried down the hall to answer the door. He followed her, close enough to come to her aid if necessary, though far enough back no one could see him. Not just yet anyway.

Peggy opened the door, her voice drifting down the hallway, loud enough that he could hear every word.

“Colonel Phillips, wh-what a surprise,” Peggy stammered. “What are you doing here?”

“Agent Carter,” Steve heard his former commander say. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Uh...of course,” Peggy stammered. “I...I wasn’t expecting company.” She paused, her hand in her hair, holding it away from her face. She glanced over shoulder before opening the door all the way. “Come in.”

Steve ducked into the hall closet, pushing past the coats hanging there and crouching on the floor next to a stack of boxes. He certainly couldn’t let Colonel Phillips see him, not when he was still considered missing.

He could hear Peggy's and Colonel Phillips's low pitched voices out in the hallway, moving through the house. He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor as the voices faded.

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face and considered sneaking out of the closet and up to his and Peggy’s bedroom. He quickly discarded the idea, worried that Phillips would see him. Hiding in the closet any time someone from their shared past came around would get really old, really fast. Of course, if that was the price he had to pay to be with Peggy, so be it. They had agreed that for the time being, her marriage to him and their life together would remain a secret. Maybe the day would come when they could reveal themselves, but that was a matter for a later time.

He shifted, trying to straighten out his legs, but his foot hit a box on the far side of the closet, tucked in the back corner. He hadn’t realized there were any boxes in here, he thought they’d all been emptied and their contents put away, so he leaned over and peered at it, hoping something might be written on it to clue him in as to where the items inside belonged. Instead, he saw his name written on the bottom corner in tiny print. He tipped his head, listening for approaching footsteps, but he didn’t hear anything, just the low murmur of voices, so he quietly opened the box.

Laying on the top of the box was his uniform, not his Captain America uniform, but his SSR uniform, the familiar brown jacket and khaki pants, everything, right down to the shoes and his name tag. He lifted it out of the box and set it carefully on the floor. Beneath that he found the metal shield he’d used during stage shows, the one he’d used before Howard had given him the vibranium shield. And finally, at the bottom of the box, he found an SSR file with his name on the front and the clothes he’d worn that fateful day in 1943.

He must not have heard Phillips leave, because the next thing he knew, Peggy was calling his name the closet door flew open, the bright light from the hallway momentarily blinding him.

“Steven, what are you doing?”

“I found a box,” he said, pointing at it. The simplest explanation was usually the best.

Peggy kneeled beside him. “Your things,” she explained, reaching out and touching the metal shield. “Colonel Phillips gave them to me after you disappeared since you had no family left alive. I wanted to give it to you, I really did. I just...I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about seeing these things again. About the memories.”

“The memories are a good thing,” Steve said. “I don’t want to forget them or pretend they didn’t happen. They’re part of who I am. I have a lifetime of memories that have made me the man I am.” He dropped his head, staring at the floor and rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “These are a part of that.”

Peggy dropped to the floor beside him, leaning against the wall beside him, her hand on his thigh, her chin resting on his shoulder. “Steve, look at me.”

He turned his head, his forehead resting against hers, their lips a breath away. He closed his eyes, his lashes brushing against her nose.

“I should have given them to you right away, instead of hiding them away in a box in the closet.” She took his hand and squeezed it. “I’m sorry.”

“No apologies, necessary, doll,” Steve smiled. He brushed a kiss across her lips. “I have them now, right?”

“Yes you do,” she nodded.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“For what?”

“For holding on to my memories,” Steve murmured.


	9. Missed Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy share an intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 9: First kiss/Last kiss

 

“Do you remember our first kiss?” Peggy murmured.

Steve was almost asleep, Peggy’s warm body curled into his, her hair tickling his nose, her naked skin soft under his calloused fingers.

“Hmm,” he hummed.

“I always thought that would be our last kiss,” she continued. “Our first kiss would be our last kiss. One and the same. I used to lie awake at night thinking about it. How could the world be so unfair as to take you away from me? How was it fair that I lost the love of my life after one kiss.” She shook her head, her face pressed into the pillow, voice muffled. “I’m sorry, I’m being ridiculous.”

Steve rolled her to her back, his body covering hers, one hand tangled in her chestnut curls. “Don’t be sorry,” he whispered, his lips brushing hers.

“How did you do it?” she asked. “If you loved me like you say, and I believe you did -“

“Do, Peggy, not did. I do love you.”

She shook her head and waved off his correction. “Do, did, whichever. How did you live knowing that would be the only kiss we’d ever share?” she finished.

“It’s hard to explain,” he sighed. “When I came out of the ice, you were in your nineties. I wasn’t even sure you were alive or that you would remember me. For me, it had been days, for the rest of the world, sixty-seven years. I tried not to think about it, tried not to think about you. Thinking about it only made it worse. And when it did sneak into my thoughts, I wasn’t thinking about the first kiss or the last kiss, I was thinking about all the missed kisses.”

"Neither one of us had it easy, did we?" Peggy murmured, running her fingers through his hair.   
  
"No," Steve replied. "But we're getting a second chance. We're lucky. Most people don't get a second chance at being with the love of their life. We did. We need to be grateful for that. I know I am."   
  
Peggy wrapped a hand around the back of Steve's neck and pulled him close, her lips meeting his, her arms sliding around his waist, pulling him close, her body flush against his. Steve cupped her cheek in his hand, kissed her forehead, her temple, and then her lips, nibbling at them until she opened her mouth to him. He set to work exploring her mouth with his tongue, taking his time, setting a slow, deliberate pace.

Steve slid down her body, nuzzling her ample breasts, his hand between her legs, his long middle finger easing into her, pumping in and out, his thumb circling her clit, her gorgeous moans filling his ears. He couldn’t wait any longer, couldn’t ignore the electric spikes of heat roaring through his body. He pushed her legs open, his hips slotted between Peggy’s legs.

He entered her with a sigh. “Oh, God, doll, you’re so tight,” he groaned as he began to move. He took his time, thrusting slow and easy, his kisses soft and gentle. They were still learning what the other liked, each time they made love was an exploration of each other - hands and mouths touching every inch of skin as their bodies moved together, every thrust taking them closer to that edge they were so desperate to fall over.

Peggy arched her back, her heels digging into his thighs, pulling him into her, her hands tight on Steve’s ass, holding him tight against her, her body trembling as she came. Steve was right behind her, kissing her long and deep as he thrust into her one final time.

He held Peggy tight, snuggled together under the blankets. He couldn’t stop kissing her, her lips, her cheek, her forehead, even the tip of her nose. He wasn’t going to miss any more kisses.


	10. Flowers for Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve buys flowers for Peggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 10: Allergies

 

The large bouquet of flowers - daisies, roses, and carnations - sat on the kitchen counter in the clear vase he’d found in one of the cupboards. He’d picked them up at the market, from a small stand set up just outside the market doors, brought them home, and left them on the counter for Peggy, then he headed outside to the easel he’d set up on the back porch.

Steve heard Peggy come in, but he didn’t move, just continued painting. Over the last few months, he’d quickly learned her evening routine - as soon as she came through the door she would kick off her shoes, pour herself a glass of wine, and change her clothes. She liked to give herself a break, take a few minutes to herself once she was home. He was more than happy to give her that opportunity. A couple of times, Steve had found her stretched out across their shared bed, sound asleep, fully dressed, heels by the side of the bed, her wine glass on the bedside table. Whenever that happened, he pulled the blankets up around her shoulders and left her to sleep.

“Steve!”

He shot to his feet and burst through the back door, not liking the slightly panicked, muffled sound of her voice. She stood on the far side of the kitchen, one of her embroidered handkerchiefs held to her nose, her eyes red and watering. As soon as he came through the door, she gestured wildly at the flowers.

“I’m allergic,” she mumbled.

“Oh shit,” he muttered. He snatched the flowers off the counter and hurried outside. He dumped them in the trash and slammed the lid closed. When he turned around, Peggy was standing on the back porch, laughing.

“What’s so funny?” he inquired. He felt foolish for making such a mistake. He should have known better.

“You,” she giggled. “You looked utterly terrified when I told you I was allergic to the flowers. I haven’t seen you move so fast since you got here. I do appreciate that you bravely disposed of them for me.”

Steve took the stairs two at a time, sliding to a stop in front of Peggy. He plucked her handkerchief from her hands and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes, then he gently kissed her. “See what happens when I try to be romantic? I mess it up.”

“You didn’t mess anything up,” she murmured. “You didn’t know I was allergic to flowers.”

“I should have known, though,” he said. “It’s not like it’s a secret.”

Peggy grabbed a fistful of his shirt and dragged him down to her eye level. “Stop that,” she ordered. “You had no way of knowing. I never mentioned it, it’s never come up in casual conversation. Stop being so hard on yourself.”

“Peg -”

“Steven Grant Rogers,” she snapped. “I believe I said to stop.”

“Yes, Mrs. Rogers,” Steve chuckled.


	11. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy meet for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 11: “Where should we meet?”

 

"Where should we meet?" Peggy asked, her purse and coat hanging off of one arm, her hat slightly askew on her head, plopped there in her rush to get out the door on time.   
  
"What about that diner on Main? The one with the apple pie I like?" Steve suggested.   
  
"You do love their apple pie," she smiled.   
  
Steve straightened the hat on her head and pressed a kiss to her lips, chuckling under his breath as she sighed and snuggled up against him. "Don't you have to go to work?"   
  
"Yes," Peggy murmured. "Though I'd rather stay here with you and go back to bed."   
  
"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Steve growled, his hands sliding down to cup her ass, pulling her tight against his body.   
  
Peggy giggled and shook her head. "I can't -"   
  
"Hey, it was your idea, not mine," he laughed.   
  
"I know," she replied. "But, I do have to go. I have a meeting in an hour."   
  
Steve reached past her, opened the door, and pushed her outside. "Go to work, love. I'll see you at the diner tonight."   
  
Peggy blew him a kiss, then hurried down the steps. She waved at him as she pulled out of their driveway and drove off down the street.

* * *

 

"Evenin' Grant," the diner's proprietor, Gus, shouted as Steve came through the door.   
  
It took Steve a second to acknowledge Gus; he still wasn't used to the alias he'd chosen - Grant Stevens. In fact, most days he completely forgot about it since Peggy called him Steve and they didn’t go out much, only to the market, this diner, and once or twice to the movies, choosing instead to spend their time at home. They were newlyweds, after all.

“Gus,” Steve nodded.

“Where’s that girl of yours?” the diner’s owner asked.

“She’ll be here in little while,” he smiled, slipping into a booth in the back. “Work.”

“You’re a braver man than me,” Gus shook his head, “letting that beautiful young woman go to work everyday with those buffoons from the army base. They must drive her crazy.”

“She can take care of herself,” Steve chuckled. “Trust me.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Gus said. He set the single sheet menu in front of Steve and patted him on the shoulder. “Let me know when you’re ready to order.”

He’d read the menu several times over and was just starting on his third cup of coffee when Peggy slipped into the booth beside him, kissing his cheek and squeezing his knee.

“Sorry I’m late,” she mumbled. She dropped her hat and purse on the table, ran a hand through her hair, and picked up the menu. “You order your apple pie yet?”

Steve snorted and shook his head. “My mother always said dessert was the prize for finishing your dinner. Kind of stuck with me.”

“Your mother was a smart woman,” she grinned. 

“That she was,” he nodded. “Shall we order?”

“Mm-hm, I’m starving. It was a long day.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” he prodded.

“Later,” Peggy murmured, winking at him. “After dinner. And dessert.” 

Her throaty laughter sent a tingle down his spine, his thoughts spinning out of control. He loved to hear her laugh, it was like an aphrodisiac. He leaned over, his hand in the middle of her back, and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

“Maybe we should have dessert first,” he growled.

Peggy laughed again and shook her head. “Dessert is the prize you get for finishing your dinner.”

Steve rested his head against hers, chuckling in her ear. “You’re incorrigible,” he murmured.

“I know,” she grinned.


	12. Don't Know When to Quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells Peggy his favorite childhood memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 12: Childhood Memories

 

“Tell me one of your favorite childhood memories,” Peggy murmured, her chin resting on Steve’s chest, her hand splayed over the defined lines of his abdominal muscles.

Steve blew out a breath, humming just a little through his nose. His fingers drifted up and down the bare skin of her back as he stared into space, trying to think of a favorite memory. He’d had it rough growing up, between the illnesses, the loss of his father, and the bullies constantly picking on him, he didn’t have a lot of good memories. His life hadn’t been easy.

“Bucky,” he suddenly blurted out. “The day I met Bucky.” He closed his eyes, reliving the memory as he spoke. 

_ A nausea inducing, sickly sweet smell permeated the air, its source several overstuffed trash cans in the shadow of the building. Blood trickled down his cheek from the cut on his temple. He’d hit his head the last time he’d fallen, scraped up his hands, and torn a hole in the pants his mother had just fixed. She would be mad as hell about the pants, and the fight, scolding him yet again for being foolish instead of smart.  _

_ “Stand up to the bullies, Steven, but don’t stoop to their level. Be smarter than they are.” _

_ He pushed himself to his feet, hands up, ready to go, even though there were three of them and he was nothing more than a skinny, asthmatic kid who got winded walking up the stairs to his house. The big one, the one who had done most of the bullying, the one who kept knocking him down, laughed and shook his head. _

_ “Boy, Rogers, you don’t know when to quit,” he said. _

_ Steve shrugged and raised his hands higher. Maybe not, but he wouldn’t go down without a fight. _

“I was getting beat up, again, by a bunch of bullies trying to take my lunch money. Of course, I tried to fight back, kept getting back up every time they knocked me down, but it was obvious I was getting my ass kicked.” He smiled at Peggy and shrugged one shoulder. “I didn’t know when to quit.”

_ He was climbing to his feet, again, determined to not give in, when he heard a loud crash and a trash can lid flew through the air and hit the biggest bully square in the head. He dropped to one knee, his hand on the back of his head and suddenly, this kid came out of nowhere, fists swinging, and before Steve knew what was happening, the bullies were gone and he was staring at a tall, brown-haired kid he’d seen at school a few times. He held out his hand to Steve, a smile on his face. _

_ “Hiya, I’m Bucky.”  _

“Bucky saved my ass more times than I can count when we were growing up. But that day, when he held out his hand and helped me off the ground, brushed off my shirt, and shook my hand, that was the day he became my best friend. That was the day I knew I didn’t have to fight alone.”

“I’m sorry, Steve,” Peggy whispered. She kissed the middle of his chest, wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. “I know it was hard to lose him that first time, but to lose him again by coming here -”

He cut her off with a kiss. “Buck understands,” he said. “Of course, I miss him, he’s my best friend. But, he understands why I did this. I promise.”

Peggy nodded, but he saw the doubt in her eyes. He pulled her close, hugging her tight. Someday, he’d tell her why he was able to make that promise.


	13. Big Changes Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy is excited about the future of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 13: Bloom (definition I used: a state or time of high development or achievement)

 

“It’s unbelievable, Steve.” Peggy talked so fast she was tripping over her words in her hurry to get them out, pacing back and forth in front of the couch Steve was currently sitting on. “I’ve never seen anything like it. All of these people working together to accomplish things no one has ever seen or done before. It’s going to be amazing. It’s...it’s blooming.”

Steve nodded and smiled. He wanted to let Peggy get it all out without interrupting her, without bursting her bubble in any way. She’d come home excited and talkative and he knew better than to interrupt her when she was like this. She needed to talk and he was more than happy to listen. 

Of course, he did have a bit of an ulterior motive. He was still waiting to hear that one name, the name of the man who infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. and turned them into an arm of HYDRA. Once he heard that man’s name come out of his wife’s mouth, there was no way he wouldn’t be able to tell her what he knew.

He’d been arguing with himself for days, weeks, about whether or not he should tell Peggy about Zola. The only reason he hadn’t was because she still hadn’t mentioned him. He wasn’t quite sure what that meant; maybe he wasn’t around in this timeline or maybe he was still in Washington. Steve wasn’t sure if, in this timeline, Zola would have any influence over S.H.I.E.L.D., but if he had even an inkling that the Swiss scientist was moving in on the secret organization, he would expose the truth to Peggy. He would do whatever it took to keep his wife safe.

“Steve? Steven? Are you listening to me?”

“Sorry, doll,” he murmured. “I’m listening.”

Peggy shot him a glare, but she continued - telling him about the weapons bunker that wasn’t a weapons bunker, how hard it was to be one of only a handful of women dealing with a bunch of egotistical men, all the ins and outs of the newly named S.H.I.E.L.D., both things he knew and things he hadn’t known. She talked until she ran out of steam, finally dropping to the couch beside him with a contented sigh.

Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead and squeezed her hand. “Just...be careful, okay?” he murmured. “I know things seem really good, blooming like you said, but you never know when they could take a turn. Promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I promise,” Peggy replied. “Are you going to tell me what you’re worried about?”

He shook his head. “Not yet. But if I have to, I will.”

“Promise?” she smiled.

“I promise,” he chuckled.   
  



	14. It’s Been a Long, Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy finally get their dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 14: When they met again

 

“I still don’t know how to dance,” Steve murmured.

He leaned against the door jamb, arms crossed, a smile on his face. Heat flooded her cheeks and her hair flew around her face as she shook her head and giggled. He could be so cheeky and she loved it.

“I believe you were late,” she grinned and shrugged. It wasn’t going to be easy to get that dance; she was going to make him work for it.

“I think I get a pass,” he laughed, crossing the room to crouch beside her chair. He brushed the hair off of her cheek, his touch gentle, tender. “I mean, I took a nosedive into the ocean. I think that’s a pretty good excuse for being late.” 

“Hmm, you think so?” she whispered, kissing his forehead, leaving red lip prints in the center. She scrubbed at them with her thumb.

“Come on, show me how to dance.” He rose to his feet and held out his hand, tipping his head toward the living room. She could hear faint music coming from that direction.

Peggy pushed herself away from her desk and took Steve’s hand. He led her down the hallway and into the living room, pulling her into his arms, his hand on her waist, her hand in his. He swayed side to side, awkwardly moving his feet in some semblance of a dance.

“I can’t believe you never learned to dance,” she laughed. “Not even in the future?”

“Never had time,” he muttered, staring at his feet. “Too busy fighting other people’s wars.”

Peggy closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. From the things he’d said, he’d spent his life fighting, given so much of himself away. When he said things like that it just reminded her that he had sacrificed more than anyone ever should.

“Move your feet like this,” she murmured, her feet moving slowly in a box pattern. “It’s called the box step.”

Steve nodded, his brow furrowed as he concentrated, still staring at his feet. Peggy tapped his foot with her toe, so he slid to the right, inadvertently squeezing her hand too tight.

“Steve,” she gasped. “Easy.”

“Sorry,” he whispered, dropping his hands to his side.

“It’s not that hard,” Peggy smiled. “Come on, let’s try again.”

She patiently showed him the moves several times, and of course, being a fast learner, Steve picked it up quickly. Within ten minutes, he was spinning her around the living room, smiling and laughing, hugging her close as they danced to the music.

“Look at that, Mr. Rogers, looks like you got that dance after all,” Peggy said.

“Thank you.”

“For teaching you to dance? You’re welcome.”

“Not just that, Peggy. The only thing I wanted when we met again was to get my dance. And maybe, a second chance,” he whispered, brushing a kiss across her lips. “But you’ve given me so much more than that.”


	15. The Lost Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost puppy wanders into Steve and Peggy’s yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 15: “That’s it! We’re going for ice cream”

 

Peggy followed the trail of splattered paint across the patio, down the steps, and into the backyard. She heard Steve’s voice as she rounded the corner of the house, though she had no idea who he could be talking to.

“Right there, behind your ear, there’s still a little bit of blue paint,” Steve muttered.

Steve was kneeling in the grass beside a small dog, a mutt of some kind, puddles of colored water surrounding him. The hose was on and Steve was scrubbing the dog, slathering him with soap, muttering under his breath the entire time. Peggy leaned against the wall and watched him. 

“What exactly is going on here?” Peggy laughed.

“Hey, doll,” Steve smiled. “You’re home early. I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

“Early day,” she murmured. “Who’s your friend?”

“Damned if I know,” Steve shrugged. “He came tearing through the yard, up the stairs, knocked over my paint, and shot back down the stairs, leaving a trail of paint in his wake. He’s not wearing a collar or anything.”

“He must belong to someone in the neighborhood,” Peggy said. “Let’s get him cleaned up and walk around, maybe we can find his owner.”

Steve kissed her and gave her a quick one armed hug. “Sounds good. You want to grab some towels or something to dry him off?”

“Of course,” she murmured. 

She hurried back to the house, found some old towels in one of the closets, and took them to Steve. Together the dried the puppy off as best they could, a task that turned out to be nearly impossible. It took Steve holding him still and Peggy scrubbing the towel over his body to get him semi-dry. When they were done, she hung the towels over the porch railings, then she fell onto the porch swing with a heavy sigh.

“That was exhausting,” she mumbled. “That’s it, we’re not getting a dog. Instead, we’re going for ice cream.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. He pressed a kiss to the top of Peggy’s head, tucked the puppy under his arm, and headed down the stairs. “I’m going to see if I can find his owner. You sit there with your feet up and relax. As soon as I find his home, we’ll head downtown to Peterson’s and get that ice cream.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” he smiled. He winked at her and disappeared around the corner of the house.

Peggy closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the chair. Puppies were exhausting, she couldn’t imagine how difficult having a child would be. Of course, she could imagine having those children with Steve. He would make an excellent father. Heat flooded her cheeks as the thought. A few months ago it had felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest, but now, there was a world of possibilities open in front of her. Her and Steve.

 


	16. You’ve Lived a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy discuss the upcoming holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 16: Last December

 

“Last December we were still at war,” Peggy explained. Her hands twisted together nervously and she was having a hard time looking Steve in the eye. “Celebrating Christmas wasn’t even an option. And now, even thinking about celebrating Christmas seems wrong, given how many people have died. I’m not even sure how I feel about celebrating this year. It doesn’t seem right. I have everything I’ve ever wanted, but so many people have lost so much and they are still suffering. The war has only been over for a few months and I know people are still trying to come to terms with what they’ve lost. I was lucky enough to get you back, but so many other people aren’t this lucky.”

Steve took her hand, squeezing it gently. “You have the biggest heart of anyone I know,” he murmured, pressing his hand to her chest, her heart beating wildly under his touch.

“Eclipsed only by yours,” she smiled, bumping her shoulder into his, her hand over his. She kissed his cheek, tucked the blanket around her legs, then rested her head on his shoulder with a heavy sigh.

Steve wrapped his arms around her, tugging her close. He used his feet to push the porch swing, rocking them slowly back and forth, the silence between them easy and comfortable.

They’d come out to sit on the porch after dinner with cups of hot chocolate to stave off the impending chill in the autumn air. Their conversation had eventually come around to the upcoming holidays. Holidays had always been forgotten or postponed, or ignored in Steve’s world; he hadn’t celebrated one, not for years. There had just never been time, not when it seemed like the world was always coming down around their ears. Now that he was semi-retired, he’d been thinking a lot about stuff like that. He’d broached the subject with Peggy, wanting to hear her thoughts.

“We don’t have to do anything, you know,” he said after a few minutes. “We could stay home, just the two of us. We don’t even have to have a tree.” He shrugged one shoulder and kissed her temple. “I don’t want you to think that we have to do some incredible, amazing, over the top holiday. I don’t need that, Peg.”

“I don’t want to take anything away from you,” his wife whispered. “You’ve lived a lifetime already, one that didn’t include me, and I feel like I need to make up for that, to give you the things you never had.”

“You have,” Steve said. “You’ve given me everything I could ever want and more. The chance to live a lifetime with you, that’s more than anyone could ask for. You’re all I need.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, her voice filled with doubt.

Steve nodded. “We have years ahead of us, Peg. Years and years. I’m happy as long as we’re together.”

“Why are you so perfect?” Peggy mumbled.

“Blame it on the serum,” he shrugged.

“No,” Peggy shook her head. “That’s all you.” She put a finger over his lips when he tried to protest, shushing him. “No. It’s you, love. All you.”


	17. Guess We’re Going to Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Steve’s past makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 17: Good luck/bad luck

 

The slam of a door echoed through the house, bringing Steve to his feet. Peggy wasn’t due back for another three or four hours, unless something had happened and she left the base early. He was about to call her name when a male voice, somewhat familiar, shouted his wife’s name.

“Peggy? You here?”

His eyes widened as realization struck. That voice belonged to Howard Stark, Tony’s father. Steve hurried to the door leading to the hallway and slipped behind it, listening as Howard moved through the house, calling Peggy’s name. A few seconds later, he stepped through the office door, his hands on his hips, surveying the room. He dropped into the chair behind Peggy’s desk, twisting it from side to side, his fingers steepled in front of him, head resting against the seat, eyes closed. It didn’t look like Howard had any intention of leaving any time soon.

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face. Maybe this was some kind of sign, Howard showing up unexpectedly. He couldn’t decide if it was good luck or bad luck, if it meant something or not. He did know that if there was anyone who would keep his secret, it was Tony’s father. It took him about five seconds to make his decision. He stepped out from behind the door and cleared his throat.

Howard shot out of the chair, stumbled into the desk, spun around, his mouth dropping open in surprise, and then he promptly fell on his ass.

“St-steve?”

He crouched in front of his old friend and held out his hand. “Hey, Howard, how’s it going?”

* * *

Two hours later, Howard sat staring at him, a dumbfounded expression on his face, an empty pot of coffee on the table between them.

“So, that’s it?” Howard said, eyes narrowed, head tipped to one side. “You climbed out of the ice and made your way to Peggy?”

“You make it sound a lot easier than it was,” Steve chuckled. The story he’d told Stark was vastly different than the truth, something about surviving the plane crash, climbing out of the ice and making his way back to Peggy. It was a story he and Peggy had agreed to share should they ever need to.

“But why didn’t you tell anyone? Why are you hiding out in Podunk, New Jersey of all places?”

“I did tell someone. I told Peggy,” he explained.

“But, only her,” Howard mumbled. “Why only Peggy?”

Steve raised an eyebrow and smiled at his old friend. He pointed at the plain gold band on his finger. “We wanted a chance to live our lives. Together.”

“And if the government -”

“Or anyone,” Steve added.

“- knew you were alive, any chance of a normal life with Peggy would be gone,” Howard finished.

“Something like that,” Steve shrugged. “I’m sorry you’ve wasted so much time looking for me.”

“It wasn’t a waste of time,” Howard scoffed. “You’re my friend and my colleague, not to mention, you’re important to Peggy. I did it as much for her as for you.”

“Well, thank you. From both of us,” he smiled.

“So, what now?” Howard asked. “You play house husband for the rest of your life? Is that all?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbled. “I know I can’t stay cooped up forever. But, I don’t want to go back to the life I was living. There has to be something in between.”

“What does Peggy think?”

“Peggy thinks I should do what I want. But whatever I eventually decide, you can be certain she and I decided it together.”

“She’s a lucky woman,” Howard grinned.

“Not as lucky as I am,” Steve replied.

“What’s she going to think when she finds out you told me?”

Steve smiled. “Well, I do believe I just heard her pull into the driveway. Guess we’re going to find out.”


	18. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard pays Steve and Peggy another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 18: Sunrise

 

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when they finally crawled into bed, Steve wrapped himself around Peggy, their limbs tangled, her head resting against his chest, tucked beneath his chin. She sighed heavily, her fingers twisting in his t-shirt.

"What is it?" he whispered, his lips brushing her temple. "What's wrong?"

"I can't lose you again, Steve," she murmured, her voice slightly muffled because her face was pressed against his chest. "I just can't."

He stared over her shoulder at the red, white, and blue shield propped against the bedroom wall next to the door, the rising sun bathing it in morning light. Howard had shown up the night before, knocking on their back door a little after ten, slipping inside as soon as Steve opened it. He'd quickly unwrapped the brown package in his hands and held it out to Steve.

_ "Where did you get this?" Steve asked, taking it from Howard. _

_ "Don't ask," was his reply. "Let's just say I had to call in a lot of favors. A lot." _

_ "I don't know what to say," Steve mumbled. _

_ Howard shook his head. "You don't have to say anything. You don't even have to use it. But it didn't feel right knowing you were here without your shield. Even if you shove it in a closet somewhere and never use it, I feel better just knowing you have it." _

_ "Thank you, Howard," Steve said. "Truly, thank you." _

It was no surprise that Peggy was less than thrilled with Howard's gift. To her, the shield symbolized a return to fighting, the possibility of war invading their lives once more. She was less than tolerant of the thought of Steve picking up the shield to fight. Her reaction was understandable, given what they'd gone through to get where they were.

"Having the shield doesn't mean anything, doll," he whispered.

"It could," she replied. "You never know."

Steve was quiet for a few minutes, contemplating his words carefully. "I won't say that if the need arose, that I wouldn't use it if I had to. But, if it's any consolation, I don't plan on using it." He lifted Peggy's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Do you think I want to lose you again? It took me seventy-eight years to get back to you, Peg. I'm not going to throw it away on a whim."

Peggy kissed him, a soft smile crossing her features. "I love you."

"Feelings mutual, doll." He hugged her close, his eyes still on the shield, a million different scenarios running through his head. Unfortunately, in every one of them, he saw himself picking up the shield to fight.

It was a long time before he fell asleep.


	19. Incident at Camp Lehigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve receives a phone call from Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 19: Betrayal

 

Steve snatched the ringing phone off the cradle and held it between his cheek and shoulder, juggling the phone, paint, and paintbrush, attempting not to drop anything.

"Hello?"

"Steve?"

He could tell immediately that something wasn't right, she was whispering, rushed, maybe even frightened. She didn't sound like his wife, cool, competent, together. "Peggy, what's wrong?"

"It's Fennhoff," she muttered.

Steve closed his eyes, the image of the psychiatrist working for SHIELD popping into his head. "What's happened?"

"He's lost it, Steve," she whispered. "He's in the main room with a -"

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the phone, making him jump, the can of paint in his hand tumbling to the floor.

"Peggy? Peggy?"

The line went dead.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to break into Camp Lehigh, considering it was an army base. He came in from the north side, away from the main entrance, breaking the lock on the chain link fence with one hit from the shield. He stuck close to the wooded area that the dirt road meandered along, following it back to the main camp. The faux ammunition storage area being built above SHIELD headquarters wasn’t even finished, nothing more than the struts and trusses up. Twenty feet from the door he found a metal hatch cover, locked from the inside rather than the out. It took him roughly ten seconds to open it and slip inside.

The new shield felt odd in his hands, the weight slightly different from his original. He'd taken it from the bedroom closet several times, always when Peggy wasn't around, just to get a feel for it. It felt good, right, but at the same time, he felt a twinge of guilt, worried that it would upset Peggy.

Steve made his way through the building, moving by rote memory from the time he'd been there in the seventies and several years ago when SHIELD fell. Most of the lights were down, only the emergency lights lit the halls, casting an eerie glow across the floor. Roughly thirty paces from the door at the end of the hall, he heard a voice speaking Russian.

_ Да, сэр, агент Картер здесь, но не Старк. Мы пытались ... убедить ее ответить на наши вопросы, но это оказывается трудным _ .

Steve gritted his teeth at the mention of his wife's name. If they had hurt her, if they had laid one finger on her, they would regret it for the rest of their lives, however short that might be. He adjusted the shield on his arm and stepped into the room.

Johann Fennhoff stood in the middle of the room, his hand on the phone, gesturing at the line of people against the wall. Two men with guns were situated at either end of the room, hulking men with angry glares directed at the group of men and women being held hostage. Peggy sat in the center of the group, a large purple bruise blossoming on her cheek, her lip split. 

Steve growled low in the back of his throat, the shield flying out of his hand, hitting the man on the far side of the room, knocking him off of his feet and into the wall. Fennhoff yelled a command in Russian, sending the other man running straight at Steve. The shield bounced off the wall and fell to the floor.

“Dammit,” Steve muttered, launching himself over the desk, a bullet grazing his temple as he ducked and slid across the floor, scooping up the shield and slamming it back into place on his arm.

A gunshot rang out, bringing Steve to his feet, shield raised, immediately seeking out Peggy. Johann Fennhoff groaned, his eyes widening, blood trickling from the hole in the center of his forehead as he toppled over, hitting the desk, papers flying.

“That was the type of distraction I was talking about, Colonel,” Peggy said calmly, lifting her skirt and sliding her gun back into the holster on her thigh. She crossed the room and threw herself into Steve’s arms. “I knew you’d come.”

“Couldn’t let anything happen to my best girl,” he murmured, kissing her. “Are you okay?” He brushed a finger over the bruise on her cheek, eyes narrowed.

Peggy nodded and squeezed her hand. “I’m fine, Steve,” she whispered.

“Sorry to break up this heartfelt reunion,” Colonel Phillips bellowed, “but Captain Rogers, I believe you have some explaining to do.”

* * *

[Russian translation] "Yes, sir, Agent Carter is here, but not Stark. We've attempted to...persuade her to answer our questions, but it is proving to be difficult."


	20. Peggy’s Favorite Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to apologize to Peggy.

 

"Steven, stop," Peggy muttered, her exasperation with him evident in the tone of her voice and her use of his full first name. "No more apologizing."

"I'm sorry -"

Peggy's glare had him snapping his mouth shut. He swallowed around the apology that was teetering on the tip of his tongue. He'd been apologizing for two days after showing up at SHIELD with  _ his _ shield. It wasn't that Peggy was upset that he'd come to help - after all, she had called him - she was upset that once Phillips had realized he was alive, he'd assumed that Steve would work with SHIELD and Steve hadn't discouraged this assumption.  

Except, he and Peggy had agreed that any decision to pick up the shield, to once more don the persona of Captain America would be a decision they made together. Agreeing to help SHIELD without talking to her first definitely violated that agreement. He felt like he couldn't apologize enough.

After dinner, Peggy disappeared into the office with a book, shutting the door firmly behind herself, a sure sign that she was irritated with him and wanted some time to herself. Rather than apologize, again, he scribbled a note on a scrap of paper, left it on the counter, and headed out the door. Forty-five minutes later, he was back, box in hand. He stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a couple of forks before making his way to their shared office. He tapped lightly on the door with his knuckles.

“Come in,” Peggy said. Unfortunately, she still sounded angry with him.

“Hi,” he murmured, opening the door and peering around it. “You still mad at me?”

“Maybe,” she sighed. “If you’re here to apologize again, then yes.”

“I’m not,” he said. “Not really.” He set the box on the desk in front of her and opened it with a flourish. “Viola!”

Peggy leaned over the desk and looked in the box. “Is...is that strawberry pie? From the bakery on Main Street?” she asked, smiling faintly.

“Your favorite, right?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “It is my favorite.” She plucked the fork from his hand and took a bite of the pie, her eyes rolling back in her head as the flavor hit her tongue. “Come here.”

Steve put a hand on the desk and leaned over her. Peggy wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulled him close, and brushed a kiss across his lips.

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“Maybe,” she murmured. “It depends on a couple of things.”

“Oh, and what might they be?” Steve asked, smirking.

“One, you stop apologizing,” Peggy said.

“Done. And number two?”

“Depends on what happens later, in the bedroom,” she smiled.

Steve laughed, grabbed his wife under the arms, lifted her out of her chair, and threw her over his shoulder. “Who said we have to wait for later?”

They didn’t make it to the bedroom.


	21. I Fall, You Pick Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy spar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 21: End of [the] Fall (a sudden uncontrollable descent)

 

“Again,” Peggy said, springing to her feet, her hands up, face hard and determined. 

Steve shook his head. “Peg, I think that’s enough.”

“Again,” she repeated, pushing her hair away from her sweat-streaked face with an irritated huff.

Steve blew out an equally annoyed breath, but he knew better than to argue with her when she had her mind made up. He spun around and lunged at Peggy at the same time, coming at her from the left, the side she usually was less than successful at guarding. She hit his arm with her hand, slapping it away, dancing several steps back out of his reach, before spinning and kicking him in the knee. He staggered back, grunting in surprise.

“Ouch,” he muttered.

“Ha!” Peggy shouted triumphantly. She bounced on her toes and shook her hands, flexing her fingers. “Come on, Steven, you can do better than that.”

Steve laughed, falling back a step. “God, I love your mouth,” he chuckled.

“Oh, I know,” Peggy smirked. “Come on darling, show me what you’ve got.”

“You’re asking me to knock you on your ass, you know that, don’t you doll?”

Peggy nodded, her lower lip caught between her teeth, her brown eyes sparkling. “I fall, you pick me up.” She raced at him and before he could react, she brought her elbow up, smacking his chin and knocking his head back. She dropped to her knees, her arms around his thighs, pushing off the ground with her feet, somehow flipping herself over and dropping Steve to the ground at the same time. She landed on her feet, leaning over Steve, her hand out.

“You fall, I pick you up.”

Steve took her hand, bounded to his feet, wrapped his arms around Peggy, and kissed her. “Tell me what’s wrong,” he murmured.

“Nothing is wrong,” she shrugged, though she wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Peggy,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Something’s wrong. What are you trying to prove?”

“I’m not trying to prove anything,” she snapped. She twisted out of his embrace, backing up a couple of steps, her hands on her hips.

He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. She’d been like this ever since the incident at Camp Lehigh with Dr. Fennhoff. Overly cautious, insisting on training with Steve at all hours of the day and night. Not that she needed it, she could kick his ass just about any day.

“Okay,” he mumbled. “Do you want to go again?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “One more time. I’d like to see you “knock me on my ass” as you say.” She raised her hands, the smirk back on her face.

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded. Whatever Peggy wanted, Peggy could have. Anything to make her feel better, to make her feel safe. That was more important than anything else.


	22. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Phillips wants Steve back in service and he may have found a way to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 22: Lost and found [box]

 

“Steve!” Their heavy oak front door slammed and the sound of footsteps echoed through the house. “Steve!”

“I’m in the office!” he called.

A few seconds later, Peggy came through the office door, a faint smile on her face. She hurried to his side, set her bag by her feet, then she kneeled beside his chair and kissed him.

“Hello, love,” she whispered.

“Hey, doll,” he smiled. “How was your day?”

“Interesting, to say the least,” Peggy replied. “Phillips keeps asking about you.”

“And?”

“He gave me this,” she said, opening her bag and retrieving something. She set it on the low table in front of him. 

“What is it?” Steve asked. He set his pencil and sketchbook on the table beside the thick manila folder with a rubber band around it, the Army’s classified stamp on the front. Below that was another stamp, big red letters spelling out  **_LOST_ ** .

“Colonel Phillips asked me to give it to you,” Peggy explained. “Said now that you’re back and the war is over, you might want it. I suspect it’s his way of getting you back in, convincing you to return to service, to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Did you look inside?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I didn’t. He asked me to give it to you. If you want me to know what’s in it, you’ll tell me.” She kissed the top of his head and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Steve slid the rubber band off the manila folder and carefully opened it, as if he thought it might explode. Inside was a photo of Bucky, in his uniform, looking young, happy, and untainted by the things HYDRA would eventually do to him. Beneath that was a photo of Arnim Zola, a man Steve despised with every fiber of his being, the man who had destroyed his best friend and made him into a monster. 

“What the hell is this?” he muttered to himself, flipping through the folder, quickly scanning its contents, taking in everything. His heart hammered in his chest, his pulse pounding, the implications of what this could mean and why Phillips had chosen to give him this building to a deafening crescendo in his head. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. According to the contents of the classified folder, the SSR, and by default S.H.I.E.L.D., knew exactly where Bucky had been held right after the war. If Steve hadn’t gone into the ice -

He shook his head. He couldn’t think like that, couldn’t let himself get bogged down in things he’d had no control over; that was a different life, a different world, a different  _ time _ . What mattered was now, that he could change things in this time, in this world.

Steve could save Bucky.

He shoved himself to his feet and yanked open the door. “Peggy?” he called.

Peggy appeared at the end of the hall, a glass of wine in her hand, one eyebrow raised, her head tipped to one side. “Yes, darling?”

“You need to see this,” he said. “You need to see what Phillips found.”


	23. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decides to save Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 24: “Isn’t this dangerous?”

 

Steve stood at the head of the table, leaning forward, palms flat on the wood, concentrating, his brain already in tactical mode, twenty steps ahead of everyone in the room, plotting every move as if it was about to happen. It was the way his mind worked, not that anyone here understood that. Except for Peggy.

"Isn't this dangerous?" his wife murmured, tapping the map laid out in front of them. "You're risking more people finding out you're alive."

"Like who?" Steve muttered. "S.H.I.E.L.D. already knows, what does it matter if anyone else finds out?"

"It matters to me," she snapped. "What if someone from HYDRA finds out? If they find out you're alive -"

He straightened to his full height as the room went dead silent. He cleared his throat and glanced around the room. “Would you excuse us a moment?” he asked.

The room cleared quickly, leaving he and Peggy alone. He moved around the table to stand beside her, taking her hand, squeezing it gently. 

"Peg, they won't find out, I swear," he tried to reassure her. 

"You can't promise me that, Steven."

There was the use of his full first name again. Any time she was angry or frustrated with him, she'd pull out his given first name, using that tone that meant business. He knew better than to cross his wife when she was angry, but this was one thing he had to do. He had to make her understand why saving Bucky mattered.

"He's my best friend, Peg, my brother," he sighed. "Bucky was always there for me. When I had no one, I had Bucky. I've seen what HYDRA did to him. I have the chance to prevent that from happening in this timeline. I'm not going to stand by and watch it happen, not when I can stop it."

"Then I'm coming with you," she said, pulling her hand free of his and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Absolutely not," Steve growled. "I don't want you to get hurt. I can't take that chance."

If looks could kill, the look Peggy shot at him would have knocked him off of his feet and put him six feet under. "I am going," she huffed. "And you will not argue with me, nor will you forbid me from going."

"But -"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and helping you find Bucky. I do  _ not _ need your permission. You are my husband, not my master. I can help, Steve, you know I can."

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was no point in arguing with her, especially when she was right. 

"I guess you're going to Russia with me."


	24. Are You Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy head to Russia to rescue Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 24: Library

They’d arrived less than twelve hours ago, hidden in cargo trucks, brought in under cover of darkness, her, Steve, a young private by the name of Rogan, and Agent Jack Thompson, an agent recently assigned to Camp Lehigh. The house was in the middle of nowhere, a huge sprawling mansion commandeered by the SSR after the war and now used for covert operations inside Russia.

As soon as they’d unloaded their gear, Steve had gone in search of a quiet place to study the maps as well as the information they’d acquired on the facility where they suspected Bucky was being held. He was determined to plan the rescue right down to the last detail. One of the officers stationed there, Johnson or Jefferson or something like that, had directed him to a small library on the first floor behind the stairs. He’d disappeared inside, closing the door firmly behind himself. Peggy had stopped to check in on him before she’d gone to bed, staying just long enough to put a cup of black coffee beside him, kiss the top of his head, and whisper goodnight.

She waited patiently for him to come to bed, until well after midnight, but knowing her husband, he’d gotten lost in planning, making sure everything would go off without a hitch. If she didn’t find him and make him get some sleep, he’d stay up all night. She crawled out of bed, put her robe on, and slipped out of the small room she and Steve were sharing. It was eerily quiet, almost as if the large house was unoccupied, the hallways lit only by the full moon outside the windows. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought they were alone; she didn’t see a soul as she moved through the halls.

Peggy knocked lightly on the library door, opening it as soon as she heard Steve’s faint response. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

“Hey, doll,” Steve murmured, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“You need sleep, love,” she smiled. “You look exhausted.”

Steve shrugged, pushed the chair away from the table, and gestured for Peggy to join him. She sat on the edge of the chair, her back to his chest, her hands resting on his as they circled her waist.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

“I think so,” he replied. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“I’m sure you’re more than ready, my love,” she laughed quietly. “I know you. You’ve probably planned everything down to the last detail.”

“I have,” Steve chuckled. “You know me so well.”

“Come to bed,” Peggy whispered.

He ran his hands down her sides, tracing her curves, caressing her, a low hum of desire in the back of his throat. “God, I love you,” he sighed. “You’re so beautiful, so perfect.” He reached her thighs and pulled up the edge of her robe, groaning when his fingers skimmed the bare skin of her upper thighs.

Peggy’s breathing accelerated as his fingers slipped beneath the robe and further up her thigh, brushing ever so lightly over her heated core. Her head fell back against his shoulder, a quiet moan leaving her. Steve cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face so he could kiss her.

They were both breathing heavily when they separated, Peggy’s cheeks flushed pink, her lips kiss swollen, her heart pounding in time with his. Steve stood up, lifted her into his arms, and set her on the edge of the table, his lips a constant presence on her skin.

“Steve,” she whispered, “it’s going to be okay, I promise.” She cupped his cheek and brushed a kiss across his lips.

“I know,” he nodded. “Especially with you by my side.”


	25. Operation Deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission to rescue Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 25: “Who are you?”

 

“How deep does it go?” Peggy whispered.

“Four floors,” Steve replied. He took a deep breath, peered around the corner, and quickly ducked back behind the stack of boxes. “Two guards, armed, at the head of the staircase, another twenty feet away, at the end of the hall.” He rose to his feet and with one flick of his wrist, he knocked out all three men, the shield returning to his hand as if it was meant to be there. “All right, let’s go.”

They followed him down the stairs, single file, Peggy behind Steve, followed by Rogan and then Jack. Steve moved by rote memory, the schematics of the underground bunker committed to memory the previous night. At the bottom of the final flight of stairs, he stopped, hand up, everyone behind him freezing in place. He pointed to his left, Jack and Rogan splitting off and moving down the hall toward the north side of the building while he and Peggy continued moving the other direction.

Steve stopped outside each door, his ear pressed to it, before moving on to the next one. Peggy had no idea how many doors they passed, how many doors they checked before Steve stopped, his hand on one of the doors, a door marked with a red star, his face set in a grim, hard line.

“This one,” he whispered.

“Are you sure?” Peggy asked.

“I’m sure,” he nodded. He twisted the knob, but it didn’t move. He raised the shield and with one blow, the doorknob broke off and hit the floor. Steve waited, four, maybe five seconds, then he slowly pushed the door open.

It was dimly lit, the realization that the room was almost an exact replica of the room where Zola had first conducted his experiments on Bucky hitting Steve like a freight train. He took a deep breath and stepped through the door, Peggy on his heels.

As soon as he was in the room, he saw him. Bucky. He was strapped to a table, naked from the waist up, a blood-soaked bandage wrapped around his mangled left arm. Steve’s heart felt like it was in his throat and tears sprang to his eyes. He’d imagined this a million times over, dreamed about it in his other life; if only he’d been able to save Bucky. If only, if only, if only. And now, he had the chance to do it, a chance he never thought he’d be given. He wasn’t going to screw it up.

Peggy put her hand in the middle of his back and urged him forward. She stationed herself beside the door, leaving it open a crack so she could see out into the hall.

“Go,” she whispered. “I’ll cover the door.”

Steve sprinted to the other side of the room, sliding to a stop beside his friend. Bucky was slumped to one side, his head twisted at an odd angle. Steve breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a faint pulse and saw the subtle rise and fall of his chest.

“Bucky? Hey, Buck?” He shook him gently, praying he would open his eyes.

Bucky’s eyes fluttered open and then he was looking at Steve, his eyebrows drawn down, his mouth twisted in what Steve could only imagine was excruciating pain and most likely confusion.

“Hey, punk, good to see you,” Steve murmured. “We’re gonna get you out here, okay?” He quickly released the straps and helped Bucky to his feet. 

“You good?” he asked.

Bucky nodded. “Th-thank you,” he croaked. “But...who...who are you?”

“I’m a friend,” Steve replied, forcing himself to smile. Shit, he hadn’t expected that Bucky wouldn’t know who he was. He’d been through so much though, so Steve wasn’t surprised that the trauma of everything had screwed with his head. 

The sound of a gunshot and muffled shouting drifted down the hall. Peggy appeared at his side. “Steve, love, we have to go. Now.” She wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist and helped Steve half drag, half carry Bucky to the door. They propped him against the wall, Steve holding him in place, while Peggy opened the door and peered out into the hall. She gestured for them to follow, then led the way back the way they had come.

Jack stood at the juncture where two corridors met, the spot where they had separated earlier. He was alone.

“Rogan?” Steve asked.

Jack shook his head. “We gotta go before any more HYDRA agents show. I took out two, but not before one of them shot Rogan. I don’t know how many others there might be.” He pointed at Bucky. “I take it that’s your boy?”

“That’s him,” Peggy nodded. “Let’s go.” 

Jack slipped in beside Bucky, helping Steve to hold him upright. With Peggy leading the way, they hurried back through the building, up the stairs, and outside. They’d parked the small, inconspicuous truck in a stand of trees two hundred yards away. It took some maneuvering, but they were able to get Bucky in the back. He curled on his right side, clutching his mangled arm, tears streaming down his face. Peggy and Steve climbed in beside him, while Jack got behind the wheel. Within minutes, the truck was moving, racing them back to headquarters.

Peggy slid past Steve, sitting with her back against the cab of the truck. She eased Bucky’s head into her lap and brushed his hair off his forehead. She murmured quietly, nonsensical words that seemed to calm Bucky, his body visibly relaxing. He reached out with his right hand and grabbed Steve’s, holding it tightly.

“Thank you,” he whispered again. “Thank you.”


	26. A Night in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy are in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 26: A night in (insert country)

 

The glass was cold against her forehead, her warm breath making it fog up. She drew a circle with a star in it, reminiscent of Steve’s shield, her nail tapping against the glass with a faint ‘click’. She closed her eyes, but the image of Bucky’s mangled arm wouldn’t leave her head.

Fortunately, the ringing phone invaded her thoughts, drawing her attention away from the window. She hurried across the room and snatched it up.

“Agent Carter?”

“Colonel Phillips,” Peggy murmured. “Good to hear from you.”

“I take it you’re settled in London,” he asked.

“Yes, sir, we are,” she replied. “Thank you.”

“How’s Captain Rogers? And Sergeant Barnes?”

Peggy shifted into report mode, trying her best to remain cool and calm while updating Colonel Phillips. He didn’t need to know how seeing Bucky, and her husband’s reaction to him had ripped her heart to shreds and made her ache in a way she hadn’t thought possible.

“Sergeant Barnes is resting comfortably in the hospital. Captain Rogers has been with him all day. Surgery is being planned on the arm, should happen in a few days. Howard has offered his help with any financial needs.”

“Has he been debriefed?”

Peggy sighed. She should have known that was all Phillips would care about. She cleared her throat and continued. “Yes, he has. He doesn’t remember a lot. He barely remembers us. He didn’t realize Steve was  _ Steve _ until yesterday. He’s still struggling to remember.”

“Understandable,” Phillips replied. “Let me know if he remembers anything useful.”

“Of course,” Peggy said.

“How long will you be in London?”

“I’m not sure. Until Steve is ready to leave Bucky. Or until Bucky is ready to go home. I’ll be sure to keep you posted.”

They spoke for several more minutes before disconnecting. Just as she hung up the phone, the hotel room door swung open and Steve stepped in. He gave her a weak smile, kicked off his shoes, and fell to the bed, his arm thrown over his eyes.

Peggy sat beside him, so Steve turned to rest his head in her lap, his arms around her, holding her close, his hand resting beneath her blouse on the bare skin of her back. She ran her fingers through his hair, her eyes closed, head resting against the headboard.

“Thank you,” Steve sighed.

“For what, love?”

“Helping me save Bucky,” he whispered, his voice quiet and low pitched. 

Peggy could tell he was only half awake, on the edge of sleep, his fingers lazily tracing circles on her skin, his breathing slowing as they laid together. She shifted, trying to get comfortable, Steve’s grip on her tightening, as if he thought she might be trying to get away from him. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she murmured.

“Just making sure,” he mumbled.


	27. No Better Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peggy accept a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 27: White[‘s] Party

 

“Colonel Phillips -”

“I am completely aware that you are not there in an official capacity, Agent Carter,” the Colonel interrupted. “But, as long as you and Captain Rogers are there, you could help us out.”

‘There’ was London, where she and Steve were still staying, waiting for Bucky to be released from the hospital, which was only a few days away. Things had been quiet, for both of them, but it seemed as if that was about to change. Phillips wanted them to attend a party that was being thrown by Oliver White, a rich industrialist. Phillips, as well as several high ranking members of the newly formed S.H.I.E.L.D., believed that the White family was working with HYDRA. They wanted Steve and Peggy to go in and if possible, find out if it was true and report back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

“I’ll have to speak to my husband -”

“Your husband already knows,” Phillips said.

Peggy rolled her eyes at Phillip’s second interruption. Of course, he had spoken to Steve first. Now that she was married, her opinion would no longer matter. She blew out an irritated breath and reminded herself that it was in her power not to let that happen. Nor would Steve allow it; he knew Peggy’s value, more than anyone, and he had no problems reminding people of exactly how valuable his wife was.

“So, my opinion doesn’t matter,” she huffed.

“Actually, Captain Rogers said he would only agree to go if you did,” Phillips replied. “He seemed adamant that the decision is yours.”

She couldn’t help but smile. God, she loved him. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

“Give me the address.”

* * *

“You look gorgeous,” Steve whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. His lips brushed the scar on her shoulder as his hands traveled the length of her body, tracing her curves.

Peggy smiled, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. “Stop trying to distract me, Steven,” she murmured.

Steve chuckled and kissed the side of her neck. “You are the distraction, doll,” he chuckled. “I have a hard time keeping my hands off of you.”

“Well, that should be easy enough if I go look around upstairs and you go check the servant’s quarters, don’t you think?” She struggled not to laugh at the dejected look on her husband’s face. She patted his cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Ten minutes and I’ll meet you at the bottom of the stairs. Okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve nodded and then he was gone.

They’d been at the White’s party for almost two hours and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Tired of waiting around for something to happen, they’d started searching the lower level of the rather grand estate, finally meeting at the bottom of the stairs in the main foyer.

Peggy made her way up the stairs, checking over her shoulder every so often to see if anyone was behind her. At the top of the stairs, she went right, peering into each room as she passed it. She finally stopped at the door to a large office, slipping inside after making sure no one was around.

She quickly looked through the desk drawers, then the breakfront by the windows. Nothing. 

“Dammit,” she muttered, tapping her fingers on the edge of the windowsill as she tried to figure out where to look next. There had to be something, somewhere. People weren’t as good at hiding things as they thought they were. She was sure the White family was no different.

“Peggy?”

She spun around, hand on her thigh, resting on the butt of the gun tucked beneath her skirt. To her surprise, it was Steve, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. 

“I found something,” he said. He set a small book on the table and flipped to the middle of it, his finger tapping the page. 

Peggy leaned in to see what Steve was pointing at - a line of names, some of them familiar, but only because she recalled seeing them in the paper or heard them on the news. Next to each name was a number.

“Payouts,” she murmured.

“Bribes,” Steve nodded. “It’s a list of bribes the White family, specifically Oliver White, is giving to high ranking government officials, military personnel, and a lot of other people.”

“It’s what we’ve been looking for,” Peggy smiled.

There was a loud crash outside the door and raised voices. Steve glanced at the door, then he grabbed Peggy’s hand and led her to the window. He pushed it open while Peggy gathered her skirt in her hands. He helped her onto the windowsill, holding her hand as she stepped out of the window and onto the roof of the garage. The sound of wood breaking filled the air and then she heard a grunt and glass breaking as Steve’s body slammed into the window.

Peggy reached beneath her skirt and pulled her gun free, leaned back in the window, and fired, hitting the man grappling with Steve in the right shoulder, sending him stumbling back several steps. Steve knocked him on his ass with an uppercut, then he dived out the window, somersaulted to his feet, grabbed Peggy’s hand and the two of them took off at a run, slipping and sliding across the snow-covered roof.

Once they were at the edge of the roof, Steve released her hand and jumped, landing gracefully on his feet. He turned around and held out his arms. She hesitated for only a second before taking the leap, flying off the side of the roof and landing in Steve’s arms. He kissed her before setting her on her feet, the two of them racing across the yard, disappearing into the trees.

* * *

Peggy stepped from the bathroom, a towel in her hands, using it to dry the ends of her hair. Steve was sitting on the bed, a book in his hands.

“Did you take it to Phillips?” she asked.

“Delivered,” Steve nodded. “He sends his appreciation. He is quite thankful for our help. He apologized for asking, but according to him, there were no better agents for the job.”

“Well, then, Captain Rogers,” she smiled. “Mission accomplished.”

“Damn right, Agent Carter,” he winked.


	28. Promise Filled Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve feels bad for ignoring Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 28: What if...

 

Peggy quickly pulled her robe on as soon as she heard the front door open. She slipped on her heels and hurried down the stairs. Steve smiled when he saw her, hung his coat in the closet, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her.

“How’s Bucky doing?” Peggy asked, her head resting against his chest, her arms around his waist. 

“As good as can be expected,” Steve shrugged. “Being with his parents and sisters is a good thing, though. I promised to see him as much as I could, try and get into the city once or twice a week.”

“You’re a good friend,” she murmured, pushing up on her toes to kiss his cheek. Even in her heels, Steve was so much taller than her. She loved it.

Steve brushed a finger down her cheek and kissed her forehead. “And you’ve been an amazing wife. I don’t know how you’ve put up with me. I’ve been ignoring you for weeks. I’ve been spending so much time with Buck that I haven’t been giving you enough attention.”

“I’m fine, Steve,” she smiled. “You don’t have to worry about me. I know how important your friendship with Bucky has always been to you. And I know how important saving him was. I would never stand in the way of that.”

“Well, now that we’re home, I promise to spoil you rotten. Like you deserve.” He kissed her again, a long, lingering, promise-filled kiss.

“Really?” Peggy giggled when he finally released her. “Funny you should say that because I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

Peggy nodded and stepped out of his arms. Her heart pounded and her breath caught in her throat, the ridiculous notion that Steve wouldn’t like what she had done dancing around in her head. She took a deep breath and slipped out of her robe, letting it fall to the floor at her feet. She backed up a few steps, stopping in front of the windows in the living room, the afternoon sun shining on her, illuminating her from behind.

Steve groaned low in the back of his throat, his eyes roving over her body - the low cut dress barely covering her breasts, her dark red lipstick, her brown hair falling over her shoulder, her stocking covered legs with her skirt pulled up to expose her thigh. Just looking at her was enough to do him in.

He lunged for her, pulling her back into his arms, growling as he spun her around and pressed her against the wall. He grabbed one of her hands and pulled it above her head, his fingers intertwined with hers, his lips on her neck, marking her, sucking and biting, his body flush against hers.

“You are such a naughty wife,” Steve whispered in her ear, running his hand up her stocking clad leg, pulling her leg around his waist, holding it as he rolled into her.

“Only for you, my love,” she moaned, her head thrown back against the wall, her body undulating against his, goosebumps breaking out all over her body.

“What if,” Steve murmured, “we take this upstairs to the bedroom?”


	29. That Disguise is Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes the subway into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 29: Subway

Steve had never liked the subway, not in the forties, even less in the twenty-first century, and then again in the forties, though it was decidedly safer than it would become in the future. He didn’t like the time it gave him to think, sometimes too much, especially when he was traveling to Brooklyn. Time to yet again wonder if he’d done the right thing, if he was doing the right thing, coming into Peggy’s life out of the blue. Maybe he should have let her live the life she was meant to live.

Three seats over, a teenage girl was staring at him, her head tipped to one side, her eyebrows drawn down as if she was concentrating just a little too hard. He shifted in his seat and pulled his hat lower so it covered his eyes.

“ _That disguise is terrible,” Peggy laughed. “Everyone will recognize you.”_

_Steve pulled his hat lower on his head, smirking playfully at his wife. She wasn’t wrong; the disguise was terrible, a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes, a jacket with the collar up, and a pair of hideous sunglasses that probably drew more attention than not wearing any._

_“You’re taking the train into the city?” she asked._

_“Then the subway to Brooklyn,” Steve nodded._

_“An all-day adventure for Captain America,” Peggy smiled, kissing his cheek. “Will you be home for dinner?”_

_“Maybe,” he said, smiling in return_.

He picked up the book he’d brought with him, turned away from the other people on the subway, and tried to read, though his mind kept drifting back over the last few months, analyzing - or over-analyzing as Peggy would say - every decision he had made. Most of them he was okay with, while some of them he wasn’t so sure about, like the decision to pick up the shield again. Of course, if he hadn’t done that, he would never have saved Bucky. He had to believe that everything he was doing was for a reason and that ultimately, those reasons were good ones. As much as he loved Peggy, deep down he knew he’d never have been able to sit back and do nothing, while the world exploded around him, or while his friend was tortured and broken down, or while HYDRA took over S.H.I.E.L.D. And honestly, if Peggy had known the things he did, she wouldn’t have let him. She would have insisted he step up and do the right thing. That was all he’d ever wanted to do.

The train slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Steve closed his book, forgetting to mark his page, not that he’d been reading it. He waited until the train was nearly empty before exiting, turning away from the crowds and hurrying away, hat pulled low over his eyes, jacket collar up.


	30. Take the Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is reminded of why he’s happy after his decision to stay in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 30: Contest

 

Peggy giggled and slapped at his hand. “It’s not a contest, Steve. But, if it was, I would drink you under the table.”

“I don’t think so, doll,” Steve laughed and tapped the center of his chest. “Super soldier, remember? I can’t get drunk.”

“I know, I know,” she muttered. She downed the alcohol in the shot glass she was holding and pointed at her husband. “Is there anything you’re not good at?”

Steve tipped his head to one side, one eyebrow raised, a smirk on his face. “Hmmm, you tell me.”

Peggy threw the glass at him, which of course he caught easily in one hand, making her scream in mock frustration. She launched herself across the table, her arms going around his neck, catching him unaware and knocking his chair backward, sending them both toppling to the ground.

Steve’s immediate instinct was to protect Peggy, his arms closing around her, his body twisting to keep her from hitting the ground, his back hitting first, a loud grunt coming from him as the air left his lungs.

“Gotcha,” she giggled.

Steve groaned and rolled over, pinning Peggy beneath him, his knee between her legs, her hands trapped inside his, his nose brushing hers. His lips slid along her jaw, his breath warm against her skin as he whispered in her ear.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Peggy sighed and wiggled against him, drawing another moan from her husband. She pulled one of her hands free, wrapped it around the back of his neck, and kissed him, her tongue tracing his lower lip.

“I said, gotcha,” she breathed.

Steve slipped a hand under her shirt, one of his, buttoned halfway and barely covering any part of her. He’d been itching to get his hands beneath it ever since she’d come down the stairs, smiling innocently, swaying her hips, thoroughly distracting him.

“I think, love, that I’ve got you,” he murmured, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, the tips of his calloused fingers drifting over her soft skin. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and kissed a trail down her neck to her chest, his mouth closing over her nipple, suckling gently, Peggy’s back arching in response, a quiet moan leaving her.

“Steve,” she sighed, fingers twisting in the hair on top of his head, dragging his mouth to hers, their shared kiss demanding and needy.

His hand was between her legs, caressing her, touching her, teasing her, pushing her right up to the edge like only he knew how. Peggy was grinding against his fingers, her decadent moans making him ache with need. Unable to wait any longer, he hurriedly opened his pants, pulled her legs around his waist, and eased into her with a sigh.

He moved, pumping his hips, slow, even thrusts that had Peggy whimpering, her nails dragging up his back, yanking his shirt up as her hips tilted to meet his. He couldn’t hold back, couldn’t take things slowly like he desperately wanted to, he had to have her, take her, feel her coming undone beneath him. His hips pistoned rapidly, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic, burying himself deep inside her until she came with a loud gasp of his name. He let go with a loud grunt, his face buried against the side of her neck.

Peggy was breathing heavily, her lips drifting up and down his neck, across his jaw, brushing across his lips. “We’re on the dining room floor, my love,” she smiled.

“We are,” Steve chuckled, helping her back into her shirt. “We should probably go to bed, try and get some sleep, huh?”

The words were barely out of his mouth when the baby’s cry echoed through the house. He helped Peggy to her feet with a sheepish grin. “Just in time, she’s awake.”

“That she is,” Peggy laughed.

“I’ll get her,” Steve said. “You head to bed. I’ll bring her in there.”

They walked up the stairs together, separating at the top, Peggy heading for their room, Steve towards their daughter’s room. He stopped at the door and watched his wife go into their room, his heart pounding a little too hard at the sight of her. He closed his eyes, thanking God that Bucky had convinced him to take the chance he’d been too afraid to take. He had been the best decision he’d ever made.

Another cry from his little girl drew his attention, so he shook himself free of the memories and hurried into the bedroom.


	31. Pass It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Day 30: Flashback

 

**_2016_ **

It had been two weeks since Peggy’s funeral. He didn’t know what to do with himself, living in the big empty house. His oldest granddaughter and her wife had come by a few times to check on him, but they were busy and had their own lives to live, they didn’t need to be stuck keeping an old man company.

Two days earlier, he’d taken the Pym Particles from the fireproof safe in the wall behind the photo of he and Peggy, along with the time jump mechanism and the suit Tony had made. He left Thor’s hammer in its place. Everything sat on the dining room table, along with his shield, wrapped in plain brown paper, waiting for him to make a decision.

“ _It’s the right thing to do,” Bucky nodded. “He’s the right person to give it to. The best person.”_

_“What about you, Buck?” Steve asked. “You don’t want it?”_

_“That’s not me,” Bucky shrugged. “It never was. There’s a different path for me to walk, maybe it’s alongside Sam, helping him, but not as Captain America. That’s Sam’s path.”_

_Steve wrung his hands, his face pinched, worried. “I don’t know about this,” he said. “Maybe it’s a bad idea. It’s selfish, leaving you and -”_

_“Knock it off, punk,” Bucky growled. “I know exactly what you’re thinking and you need to stop. I don’t need you hanging around babysitting me. And that bullshit about you being selfish, you can squash that idea right now. You’ve done more and given more to this world than it deserves. You gave up everything, including the woman you love, to save the world. It’s time to take that back. People like us, we don’t usually get a second chance. I got mine in Wakanda and you, well, this is your chance to get yours. Stop trying to talk yourself out of it because you’re being a chickenshit or because you’re worried about me. Go get your dance and your girl. You deserve it.”_

Steve rose to his feet and crossed the room. He gathered everything together, praying he could remember how to work the suit and the Pym Particles. Five minutes later, he closed his eyes and pressed the button.

* * *

He stepped out of the stand of trees just in time to see himself, his 2023 self, vanish. He smiled, knowing exactly what was ahead for him.

_“I love her Buck,” Steve murmured. “I’ve always loved her. I never stopped.”_

_“I know.” Bucky handed him the compass, which he tucked safely in his pocket. “What are you gonna do?”_

_“I know what I wanna do,” Steve replied. “I just don’t know if I should.”_

_“You wanna use that time machine thing that Stark built to go to Peggy, don’t you?”_

_Steve nodded, though he didn’t look at Bucky. The thought of leaving his best friend behind, leaving Bucky, made him sick to his stomach. As much as he wanted to go to Peggy, to be with Peggy, he wasn’t sure he could leave Buck._

_“I know what you’re thinking,” Bucky sighed. “And you can knock it off right now.”_

_“I’m not sure I can walk away. I’m not sure I should. Not just because of you, but can I really hang up the shield - metaphorically speaking of course - and walk away?”_

_“What if you didn’t hang up the shield?” Bucky asked. “What if you passed it on?”_

Steve watched for a couple of minutes, watched as Sam and Bucky talked, watched as Bruce unsuccessfully attempted to bring him back, knowing the time had come. He’d been waiting more than seventy years for this moment. He hefted the shield - not so easy to carry when it was wrapped up - and made his way down the path to the bench overlooking the lake.

The time had come to pass on the mantle of Captain America.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and supported this labor of love!


End file.
